One Minute Brawl 88:Ricky VS Zezko
Welcome to a ONE MINUTE BRAWL! Today we have, 2 of the most sadistic, terrible, and lazy demons that exist! Ricky, the demon king who dared to fall in love with an angel! and Zezko, the general who eventually killed Satan himself and became king! Which of these 2 warriors with incredible strength, ungodly durability, and maniacal laughter will win? Which one of these 2 demon kings that wield powerful weapons, black magic, and hellfire will die? I guess there's only 1 way to find out... LETS GET TO THIS FIGHT, SHALL WE!? The Fight Location:The Mall Time: 1:00 PM Ricky was shopping at the mall and he was browsing for anything that could catch his eye. Meanwhile, Zezko came in and said "Such a weird place". "So much commerce, noise, traffic..." Then he spied Ricky and said "That aura". "It can't be". Then Ricky sensed Zezko's presence and said "Another demon"? "In the mall"? Then Ricky walked out of the store and Zezko soon followed him. Ricky turned and by flicking his wrist, shot a blast that Zezko dodged and blasted an entire store apart. Then Zezko said "Just as I thought". Then Ricky said "Hey sunshine, try sneaking up on me better next time". Then Ricky turned and began to walk away. However, Zezko soon slashed Ricky across the back and knocked him through the floor and down to the 1st floor. Then Zezko jumped down as people began to run away from the 2 of them. Then Zezko said "Next time"? Then Ricky arose and summoned his sword. Then he said "You will rot in Hell for doing that". Then Zezko said "Sorry dipshit, I'm out of vacation days". "By the way, there won't be a next time". Then Zezko equipped his demonic armor and said "For either of us". Then Ricky entered his demon shape and said "You are speaking to the King of Hell worm". Then Zezko laughed and said "King of Hell"? "I'm afraid you're wrong in your mind there buddy". "I dethroned Satan myself"! Then they both prepared to battle! HERE'S A TRUE DEMON BATTLE FOR THE AGES! Zezko slashed Ricky, but Ricky blocked it with his sword and they stood still while trying to overpower each other. Sparks fell from both of their blades as they clashed back and forth. Then Zezko managed to land a good slash on Ricky and it knocked him back into a shoe store. Ricky came out in some new shoes and said "Thanks for the style change". Then he flew into the air and Zezko flew after him. They flew around the mall while slashing each other and matching each other blow for blow. Then Ricky kicked Zezko down to the ground and then he slammed an entire counter on Zezko's chest as he yelled "WHAT'S WRONG"? "CAN'T KEEP UP"!? Then Zezko blasted Ricky with a blast of hellfire and he said "Fool". "I am beyond any demon". Then Zezko entered his 2nd demon form and said "Taste my power you fool". Then Zezko slashed and the slash traveled through space and sliced the entire mall's 2nd floor clean off! Then Ricky said "Fine then, I'll show some of my power off then too". Then Ricky summoned his stave and the sky turned as black as night as lightning cracked the ground beneath them. Zezko then slashed at Ricky, who dodged and launched millions of fireballs at Zezko. Zezko spun around in a circle with his blade, sending them all back to Ricky. Ricky was blasted by them, but not really hurt. Then Ricky summoned a bow and shot an arrow before Zezko dodged and teleported outside. Ricky flew after him and even slashed him flying back inside before Ricky made a giant demonic hand close on the entire mall. Then Ricky said "This is it for you mate". "Titan's Fist". Then the giant hand began to crush the mall and everything inside of it. Then Ricky said "Hasta la vista" as he began to walk away. However, the fist was then seen being forced open, which made Ricky look back. Then Zezko is seen holding the giant hand open with his own 2 hands! Then Zezko blasted the hand and it exploded. Then Zezko entered his 3rd demon form and said "Nice try rookie". Then Ricky flew up to him and punched him, knocking Zezko back down to the ground. Then Ricky flew down with his sword aimed at Zezko's neck. Zezko put his hand up and fired a laser of pure evil that blasted Ricky and held him in the air with a shadow hand around his throat. Then Zezko said "You aren't quite good enough buddy". Then Ricky broke free as he entered his 2nd demon form and yelled "I WILL END YOU NOW"! Then Ricky slashed Zezko and Zezko slashed Ricky. They both then stumbled backwards before Ricky suddenly blasted forward and kicked Zezko through a wall and into movie theater. They were fighting behind the movie screen and the audience was watching Alien vs Predator. Then they both burst through the screen, scaring the shit out of the audience as they ran away terrified. Then Zezko turned the projector to Ricky, blinding him with the light. Then Zezko slashed Ricky across the chest and ripped one of his ribs out before he kicked him outside. Then Zezko flew over and said "Looks like you're out of steam buddy". But then, Ricky suddenly sat up and grabbed Zezko by the throat as they were surrounded in a cage made of hellfire! "Not yet". said Ricky. Then the cage began to fly and they were flying with it. Ricky entered his final demon form and said "This is the end". "Hellfire Coffin". Then the fire began to burn both of them as Zezko's eyes turned blacker than night. Then he suddenly turned into a giant demonic gargoyle creature and broke through the prison! Then he said "Resistance is futile". Ricky pulled out his sword and said "Bring it on". Then Zezko grew more fiery and yelled "I WILL CRUSH YOU"! Then Ricky flew at Zezko and sliced his chest, but it had little effect. Then Zezko punched Ricky and sent him falling back down to Mobius. Ricky then regained his balance upon touching the ground and leapt back up with an explosive uppercut that looked like a supernova. "THIS IS THE NOVA PUNCH"! yelled Ricky as he flew up towards Zezko. Zezko looked down at him as he became smaller, but still had a fiery effect. He then said "This is pointless". He caught Ricky's punch and said "You are beaten". Then hellfire surrounded them again as Zezko's eyes flashed white. Then Zezko said "Witness the power of one who can challenge God himself". Then a bunch of fiery chains grabbed Ricky and burnt his skin as they wrapped around his body and began to burn him to a crisp. Ricky began to break out and Zezko said "Persistent". Then Zezko's right hand glowed with energy and he said "I am the new Almighty One". Then he punched into Ricky's chest and his hand glowed black as he began to tug on Ricky's soul. Then Zezko said "Checkmate" and pulled Ricky's soul from his body! Then Zezko threw Ricky's body back down to Mobius. Ricky's body sank into the ocean as a bright light enveloped the area Zezko was in. Zezko looked up and saw Ricky's soul fly into the air. It then gave birth to a spiritual Ricky, who said "Surprised"? "So am I". Then Zezko finally got pissed off and said "Enough". "I will be rid of you soon". Then Zezko slashed Ricky, but it had no effect on his spirit. Then Ricky kicked Zezko into the sky and flew after him holding the Nova Punch. Zezko looked up and said "That again"? Then Ricky punched Zezko in the face as the sky cracked from the impact! Zezko then simply looked back at Ricky and said "Is that all you got sunshine"? Then Zezko punched Ricky in the gut and then he kicked him down to Mobius and said "I'm through playing with ya now buddy". "I've held back thus far". Then Ricky stood up as he became clothed in dark energy. Then Zezko said "Now, the gloves come off". Then Ricky suddenly multiplied his arms to 8 and was holding 8 double-sided scythes! "I am the Demon King of Hell..." said Ricky as he finally entered his final demon form. Then Zezko summoned silver armor and it clung to his body. Then Zezko grew a dragon head and he grew in size until he was an armored dragonic demon! Then Zezko said "I will burn your soul to Hell and back". Then Ricky said in his head "Dammit, I'm drained". "I'll only be able to hold this form for a few minutes". Then Ricky slashed at Zezko and barely even hurt him before Zezko punched him into orbit and flew up after him before delivering a huge punch that knocked him crashing back down to Mobius. Then Zezko said "This, my friend, is your end". Then Zezko created a gigantic fireball and it quickly became enveloped in darkness as it grew in size. It became bigger than Mobius and kept growing as Ricky stood up. He finally snapped out and yelled "I'LL KILL YOU NOW YOU EVIL BASTARD"! Then Ricky flew up at the ball and sliced clean through it and flew at Zezko. Zezko was wide open, but Ricky's form faded just as reached Zezko, his slash barely grazing Zezko's cheek. Then Zezko said "Such a pity that your energy control sucks". Then Zezko slashed Ricky's left arm off and then he kicked Ricky down to Mobius again. Then, as Ricky fell, Zezko said "Checkmate" and fired a laser that reduced Ricky to ashes! KO! Reasoning: This fight appears to be quite close when looked at from far away. However, with enough observation to details, this one's quite easily decided. Let's look at the easier 2 to explain, which are speed and intelligence. Neither Zezko nor Ricky are geniuses, nor are either as dumb as a rock. They are too close to make an assumption for who's is better. The same goes for speed, they're too close. But that's where the line is drawn. In strength, both have some impressive shit to consider. Let's look at some of those, shall we? Ricky has destroyed armies, angels, normal mobians, and robots. As a matter of fact, in 1 instance, he shattered Mobius's core and blew up the planet. He did this with a single punch to Vuxo while he was in his base form. Now for Zezko; Zezko has killed angels, normal mobians, robots, armies, other demons, and even gods. Zezko, in 1 of his mid-level feats, killed Satan himself in 1 on 1 combat. Zezko's demon friends even came into the room right before the fight even started and said "Let us help you". And basically, Zezko said "Fuck off, this asshole's mine and mine alone"! Zezko's best feat for strength came afterwards however, when his actions caused the world to become unbalanced. He then was forced to combat an extra-dimensional army full of super warriors. Which he utterly DESTROYED by himself before battling their leader, who he ended in just 2 punches. (Keep in mind that their leader was strong enough to 1 shot Nick in his mystic form) But, the difference doesn't end there. Ricky has been seen being injured by holy weapons, he hasn't died from one, but he has been nearly killed by them. Whereas Zezko has been seen to not even be effected by a holy weapon. Even when an angel named Leo impaled him through the chest with his holy spear, Zezko just laughed at him and pulled it right out before breaking it. Zezko is a SERIOUS force to be reckoned with when he gets mad as well. His anger only drives him more to wanting to kill his opponent, he's nearly unstoppable outside of his base form. And last, we have skill. While both have lived for centuries, Zezko has MUCH more experience at fighting fellow demons than Ricky does. Ricky has more magic power, but Zezko has the larger strength reserve and the knowledge on how to effectively end demons. Even with Ricky returning as a spirit, he was still susceptible to Zezko's high amount of energy. Which ultimately, did Ricky in. As stated by Zezko in the fight itself, Ricky's energy control SUCKS. Ricky has been seen running out of energy very fast, even more so when he enters his final form and tries to end the fight quickly. Ricky's biggest weakness in this fight was himself. If he could maintain his energy and actually focus his power enough to where it doesn't deplete in a few minutes, this fight could've lasted quite a bit longer. But even then, Ricky has no way to counter Zezko's crazy strength and durability. Now then, for Zezko's best strength feat, just to close the book on Ricky's chances. During his battle with Satan, Satan slammed him with a warhammer that was said by Satan himself to be strong enough to destroy their entire plane of existence. (Which is larger than a timeline BTW) Zezko managed to hold this behemoth up and he actually said to Satan "Sorry asshole, but this bug is tougher to squish than he looks". So yeah, I think's it's been decided. While Ricky put up one Hell of a fight, Zezko eventually outlasted and destroyed him. Ricky was so dam close there at the end. But then, Zezko used some Saint's Ashes. The Winner Is: Zezko NEXT TIME The final battle of cyberhogs... CYDIK... HECTIC... IT'S COMING! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights